Alternate Reality
by Vyctori
Summary: COMPLETE. AU, fairly fluffy. What if...Cecelia gave birth to a daughter before she died? What if this daughter prevented her father from succumbing to madness? This is story of how one girl can make the difference.
1. One Comfort

Alternate Reality

V. S. Windheart

To my regular reviewers, if any:

I'm baaack! *everyone groans* Hey...!

I suppose you're all wondering what happened to me in the three (!) months since I finished "Trust." Well, I announced my plans and the reason why my poem didn't show up (formatting errors), but in my new...Golden Sun fic. I forgot that I am most unusual for both watching Yu-Gi-Oh and playing Golden Sun. Yeah. 

So, this is my new fic. A warning though--I personally feel this is one of the crappiest things I've written for a very long time. *sweatdrop* But they say with fan art, to post even the stuff you think is junk, since somebody will like it, so I'm doing so with this story. It's nowhere near the calibre of "Trust," in my humble opinion. I started this in a fit of optimism, but then went and wrote two complete fics. When I came back, I realized how colossally bad this is. It's been a struggle ever since. I didn't want to just leave it, as I had nothing else prepared to put on ff.net and I had put many hours into what I had already written. So be prepared, and if this gloomy self-kicking hasn't put you off, enjoy the fic!

To my new reviewers:

Welcome! I'm Vyctori, your resident insane author with her equally insane muse, who I will introduce at the bottom of this. Don't judge my skills as an author by this fic, please. Read my other one, "Trust," instead, okay? Anyway, sit back and have fun with the fic...if you can...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Really and truly. I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Heck, I don't even remotely look like him. But if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, the show would revolve around Mai! Yes, that's right, Mai. ^_^

~ * * * ~

_I was lost in a maze, stumbling around the twining corridors. Every time I thought I knew which way I was going, the labyrinth would shift once again, and I would be even more confused than before. But I pressed on. I knew that escaping the maze was the only chance I had to see my one true love again._

_Finally, I succeeded. The light at the end almost blinded me. It blazed like a lighthouse through the cold black tunnel._

_"Maximillion!"_

_It was her voice, her blessed voice. I sprinted towards its glorious sound. "Cecelia, my darling, I'm coming!" I could see her silhouette against the light._

_Then her shadow twisted. She crumpled to the floor like a broken doll. I raced towards her, but never seemed to get closer. "Cecelia! No!" _

_She began to slowly dissipate._

_"Noooo!"_

I lurched forwards, sitting up and thrashing against the blankets.  "_Cecelia!_" I cried before realizing where I was. The labyrinth, the light, all of it was a dream. And I was once again without the only woman I would love.

I stared at my hands, which were twisting the sheets into a knot. A single tear dripped down upon my hands. My wife, Cecelia Pegasus, was dead. And had been for five endless years. Years of despair, of hope being crushed ever again into defeat. I had never learned to accept her death, always believing there to be a way for us to be reunited. But time after time, I had met with failure.  My only solace had been...

"Daddy?" A young voice interrupted my contemplation.

It was my daughter, Helena. She hesitantly entered my bedchamber and climbed onto my bed. "Have you been dreaming again?"

I pulled her close, regarded her blond hair and deep brown eyes with love. "Yes, sweetheart. But it's okay now."

"Bad dreams?" she pressed on. "Cause I heard you yell again. You only yell when things are bad. I had hoped things were going to be okay again."

"Things are okay right now, Flower." I used my pet name for her. She so reminded me of my other blossom… "Everything's fine. You should go back to sleep. You're a growing girl and you need your rest. Besides, how will you be able to stay up for the trip tomorrow to our new island? Wouldn't you want to explore? There are all sorts of places we can go!"

Helena bounced on the bed, excited about our vacation. "Yeah! And do we get to go flying again in the big plane?"

"That's right, sweetheart. So you better get lots of sleep or I just might leave you behind." I tweaked her button nose teasingly.

"Daddy!" She giggled. "Don't leave me behind. You can leave silly old Croquet! You don't need him!"

"No, but I need you." I hugged her again.

"Me too. Love you, Daddy." She gave me a four-year-old's sloppy kiss on my cheek and then scurried off. "G'night!" She scampered out the door.

"Good night," I called softly after her before lying back on the bed. I smiled tenderly at the thought of my Helena. I always had trouble deciding whom she looked most like. Was it my departed wife, Cecelia, with her long blond hair and huge eyes? Or was she more like me, Maximillion Pegasus, with her slenderness and the brown eyes I used to have?

I touched a finger to where my left eye had been. Instead, there now remained a chilly Egyptian artefact, the Millennium Eye. I began to think of when I had received it, but vowed not to even consider it. Instead, I thought of my wonderful daughter, and had pleasant dreams until the morning.

* * * 

The next morning, as I was overseeing the servants who were taking out our luggage to the limousine, Helena zipped energetically into the room. She dragged her stuffed Kuriboh behind her. Her nurse, Laura, stood at the door; I waved her off. Although Laura _did_ watch over Helena some of the time, I preferred to look after my beautiful daughter myself.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" she shrieked happily and leapt for me. 

I caught her in my arms and swung her around high so that she screamed with laughter. Then I brought her close and kissed her cheek.

"One for Weebo, too!" She thrust her stuffed toy in my face.

I dutifully kissed her Kuriboh.  Her mother had given Helena the toy at her birth and the two were inseparable.  She had christened it "Weebo" as soon as she was able to talk because she couldn't pronounce its real name, and so Weebo it remained.

 "Hi there, Flower!" I greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't forget anything!" Helena beamed at me. She squirmed until I let her down.

"You think you can do a better job at supervision than me?" I kidded.

"Supe...Super-what?" She tried to get her mouth around the word.

"Looking after things," I explained.

"Doing nothing," Croquet contributed from behind me. He left the room, shaking his head.

"Daddy, who's right?" She looked up at me.

I couldn't help smiling. "We both are, in a way."

"Oh, okay." For a while, she amused herself by prodding and jumping about the various baggage. Then she turned her face back up to me and queried, "Daddy, who's coming to our tournament?"

I sat down on the lush carpeting so Helena wouldn't get a crick in her neck. Then I withdrew a list from my pocket. I had placed it there that morning, knowing she would ask. My Helena is so very curious about absolutely _everything_.

"Let's see..." I scanned the list. "There's Yugi Motou, Rex Raptor, Mai Kujaku*, Keith Howard..."

"Bandit's coming? Oh good!" Helena clapped her hands together.

My lips twitched at Helena's nickname for my friend. The first time she had seen him with his rough appearance and bandanna, she had instantly began capering around, yodelling, "Yo ho ho!" in the very best tradition of all pirates. Keith had been Bandit to her ever since. Even I found myself calling him by her nickname, usually remembering at the last minute to address him by his real name.  Keith himself had loved her tag for him and referred to himself as "Bandit Keith" ever since.

Bringing myself back to the present, I continued my recitation. "Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood..."

Helena groaned. "Not Evil Underpants!"

"Now, 'Lena," I admonished, trying to not to chuckle. "Even if Weevil _is_ a little annoying, there's no need to call him names."

"Ohhh." Helena pouted and hugged Weebo. "Anybody else?"

"Not anybody you'd have met." I folded the list and jammed it back into my pants pocket. "But I'm sure you'll make lots of nice friends once we get there."

"Excuse me, sir, but your private plane awaits." Kimo saluted me at the door.

I rose. "Well then, we had better not keep our pilot waiting, right, sweetheart? Next stop, Duellist Kingdom!"

* * *

The ride over was smooth and fairly brief. On the flight to Duellist Kingdom, Helena spent most of her time chatting energetically with the security guards. It never failed to amuse me. When I had hired most of them, they were just…security guards. They did their job and nothing more. But once I trusted them enough to let Helena near them, well, that was that. One by one they fell under her spell and now each and every one of my sentinels dote on her. They spoil her absolutely rotten—although I know for certain that I'm guilty of that same fault. Whatever she says, goes. If she wants them to build her a rocket and fly her to the moon, they'll bring out the monkey wrenches. As a result, they're all much more open and friendly. One or two of my bodyguards will even discuss their family, friends, and personal life with each other and me. It's unbelievable, and yet I wasn't surprised in the slightest when the transformation of my security guards—from objects to living, breathing people—occurred. I expected no less of my Helena.

As the jet touched down, Helena put the scraps of paper she had been tearing up into an airsick bag and skipped over to my side. I raised an eyebrow at her parcel but decided to let her tell me about it in due time.

We stepped out into the bright, warm sunlight onto a grassy meadow.  I led Helena away so that the pilot could take off again.

"Where are we staying, Daddy?" she inquired as I showed her through a nearby forest.

"You'll see..." I answered mysteriously, and winked--although now it's kind of hard to tell when I do so, I can't seem to break the habit.

When we exited the woods, I pointed up to a castle on a hill. Stone steps curved their way up to the fortress. The castle looked as thought it came straight out of a fairy tale and was hewn of the same brown stone as the surrounding rise. All that was missing were flags flying on the turrets, something I resolved to fix as soon as possible.

"Oooh!  Daddy, is _that_ where we're living?" Helena squealed in delight.

"That's right. I built a castle just for my little princess." I smiled fondly down at her.

"_Yahoo!_" she shrieked and tore off for the castle, Weebo bouncing along behind her.

"Slow down, sweetheart! You're leaving your old father in the dust!" I laughed and ran to catch up. "I'm going to catch you!"

Helena screamed in glee and scooted as fast as her short legs could manage. I pretended that I was _just_ too slow to grab her until we reached the stairs, where I caught her from behind and whirled her upon my shoulders. Then I mounted the long flight of stairs, Helena yanking on my long hair to keep her balance.

We spent the rest of the day settling in. I spent half my time exploring the castle with Helena--who loved our new home to pieces--and the rest of the time proofreading the final revisions to the new rules for our competition and working on my opening speech. I would have greatly preferred to spend the time with Helena, but these things have to be done.

Eventually, after a hard day's work, both Helena and I headed to our beds.  Helena, worn out by her big day, dropped off to sleep immediately. I have to admit, however, that I was awake for a long time, worrying about this little detail and that small thing that needed to be done. Eventually, though, I fell into the land of dreams.

~ * * * ~

* I have chosen to use Mai's Japanese name as I feel that her English name trivializes a very admirable character.

Menardi: Enough blabbing! Introduce me!

Vyctori: *sighs* This is my muse, Menardi of Prox from _Golden Sun_. She arrived at the first of my second ff.net fic, "Blaze," and even though I had a chance to get rid of her, I didn't. And now I'm _really_ regretting it. Anyway, you can find a link to a picture of her on my bio page, if you want to know what she looks like. Menardi's basically Mai, only she can use a _huge_ blood-red scythe...

Menardi: *holds up scythe with a wicked glint in her red eyes*

Vyctori: *eyes scythe nervously* ...and she's _excellent_ at fire-based magic. She regularly sets me on fire to get me to update, because she's in a bad mood, or just for the heck of it, plain and simple.

Menardi: ^_^ I also hold the job of review enforcer. Each update, I threaten you, dear readers, with an untimely ending if you don't review this poorly written fic.

Vyctori: # Menardi! It's one thing for me to say that, but something _completely_ different if you're so negative!

Menardi: *snickers* Anyway, the death threat this week is...hmm...I can't really threaten them with an orange-soda'd Saturos or an anime-d up Picard, can I? They wouldn't know what I'm talking about. How about this: I give you my best Searing Beam attack, all right? *smiles sweetly*

Vyctori: That's one of the most powerful fire attacks in _Golden Sun_! Review, or you're seriously doomed! Don't be smug, thinking she can't get you through your computer, because believe me, she can! I've seen the results, and they're not pretty!


	2. Let the Duels Begin!

Hello and welcome to another update of "Alternate Reality"! It's me, your somewhat hyper author, Vyctori! So I'm in a strange mood...sue me! Or not--paying for the things Menardi sets on fire tends to keep me fairly broke. ^_^()

I know I've got the attention of at least one of my previous reviewers, so I'll make my announcement anyway. I'm not going to be updating this as often as I did "Trust," since while "Trust" was my only project when I was writing and posting it, I've expanded my repertoire. Besides finishing up this fic (don't worry, you've got a good amount of chapters to go before this is over. Or worry. Depending on how much you like this), I'm also writing a collaborative fic with the talented Prince Suzaku (who also happens to have reviewed last chapter--thanks!), running a one-shot business (although two of my friends have agreed to help me out. Phew!), beta reading for several people (the number fluctuates), and am planning on starting a fic for my Weird Sisters of Proxshipping (don't ask) and the next story in my trio of _Golden Sun_ fics. PHEW!

Basically, what I'm saying is that though I'll still update frequently, it won't necessarily be this fic, since I have two other fics in which I'm currently posting. Don't say I didn't warn ya!

The reviewers...

Paru-chan: ^_^ Thank you! I was in a fluffy mood when I started this, so hopefully this chapter will be as kawaii!

Yoshimi Takahashi: Is there a fic of mine you haven't reviewed? Thank you, O Indescribable One! ^_^ -- Look, those things are catching!

To be strictly honest, I built that line around something I had recently read. It's not precisely mine...credit goes to the author of the "Aunt Dimity" mysteries. I just borrowed it and tinkered with it so that it was different enough to be mine. Heh, this must be how clichés are born! Go me...

Glad you liked the fic so far! ^_^

The Masked Duelist: No, it isn't going to be duel fic. Actually, I'm terrible at writing about duels. I'm not too bad at actually _playing_ the game, but I can't write about it. I much prefer writing about character interaction...which is why most of my fics are romances.

I've heard about Mai looking like Cecelia (and can definitely see it myself), and though I'm not planning anything like that in this fic, it might be worth playing with in another fic. Hmm...thanks!

Emily10: Thank you! I'm planning on it!

Prince Suzaku: Aibou! You reviewed! ^_^ Thanks for the compliments! I think part of the reason I'm not so fond of this is because I have a major case of writers block...have had so for the past month. I'm just trying to finish it, but it's an uphill battle. Here's the update! Oh, and I'm planning on finishing up my part of Chapter Six soon. I've got one or two things to complete before then, but you'll be seeing my work in a few days. Sir! *salutes*

******

Wow, this is pretty darn good start! Five reviews in the first chapter! ^_^ Thanks, everyone!

By the way...unfortunately, I can't take credit for the "Evil Underpants" taunt in the last chapter. I saw it somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist using it. Meant to mention this last chapter, but I just sorta...forgot. Yeah.

Anyway, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy the fluff!

~ * * * ~

I was mere inches away from completing a masterpiece. Only one small line away from creating the most wonderful Duel Monsters card ever. It was to have the majesty of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the beauty of the Gyakutenno Megami, the spirit of.... I inwardly laughed. ...The spirit of the Kuriboh. Just one more line, and there would be no doubt. I would be the master of the creation of Duel Monsters cards, and I would be releasing a thing of splendour to the world. Just—one—more—little—line...

"Ooof!"

Suddenly, I felt a weight drop like a rock onto my stomach. My eye flew open.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Helena bounced on my stomach. "Wake up! Wake up! It's the day of the tournament! Aren't you coming?"

I lay against my pillows, gasping, trying to get my wind back. Finally, I croaked, "Helena, darling, next time, could you aim for the bed? You just about squashed me!"

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy!" Helena giggled, unrepentant, and scooted off me. "But aren't you ready yet?"

"I think the duellists would be expecting me in something other than my pyjamas," I remarked dryly. "You go make sure everything's okay while I get dressed and ready. I promise I'll be there in time for breakfast. Okay, Flower?"

"Okay! See you soon!" Helena waved and then ran flat out of my room.

I rushed my normal leisurely bath, dressed in a flash, and raced out the door, hopping on one foot as I pulled on my last shoe. My unusual haste was due in part to trying to make breakfast with Helena, but also, I have to admit, I was very excited too about hosting my first tournament at Duellist Kingdom.

The time crawled by until ten o'clock, when I was to make my speech in front of all the contestants. Finally, the time arrived. I retied my ribbon-tie and stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the island.

I stepped out onto the balcony, the sun beaming down into my eye. I stepped up to the railing and gazed down at the assembled invitees. "Greetings, duellists. I am Maximillion Pegasus." Rotten opening line, I know. It sounds so pompous, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Just then, Helena hurtled out and virtually landed beside me. "And I'm Helena Pegasus! And this is Weebo!" She held up her toy Kuriboh.

A wave of laughter ran through the duellists. I smiled, trying to stifle my own mirth. I lifted my daughter onto my shoulders so that she could see over the railing. Happier, I recited my speech explaining the rules of the Duellist Kingdom tournament and teased them with a mention of the added twists to the game that I'd let them discover themselves.

"And don't forget, any time you feel like a decent meal, a warm bath, or a good conversation, you're welcome to visit me--and my daughter." Helena waved at everyone. "Except at three in the morning. We've got to get our sleep sometime!"

The duellists laughed at that. Hopefully, they'd all keep to themselves in the wee hours of the morning!

"Helena and I will be watching the various duels, but if you don't want an audience, feel free to tell us and we'll leave, along with any other duellists or spectators. Now, once the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin. Until then, prepare yourselves!"

"Thank you for coming!" Helena piped up, stealing my next line. She flung the paper scraps she had torn on the way to the island over the railing so they tumbled down like confetti onto the duellists below.

To applause, I let her down and we re-entered the castle. Helena and I hurried down to the ground floor and exited the castle, trotting down the insane amount of stairs. After approximately two hundred fifty-seven steps later, my aching legs made me consider installing an elevator or an escalator. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be getting many visitors, not with the stairs they had to climb.

Oh well, it'll keep them in shape, I thought. I checked my watch. It was nine fifty-nine. At precisely ten o'clock, the fireworks shot off into the sky. Helena jumped at the loud noise and clung to my leg.

"Don't worry, Flower, it's just the fireworks. They're loud, but they're really pretty. See?" I pointed to the beautiful display, somewhat diminished by the daylight, but not too bad in their own way.

Helena stared up at the fireworks doubtfully. I could tell she wasn't completely sold on the idea, but I knew she'd grow to like them. 

"Do you know what time it is now?" I asked her, to change the subject.

"Time for the duels to start?" She gazed up at me in hope.

"That's right, sweetheart! What say we go find a duel?"

"Yeah!" she yelled as the last of the fireworks exploded overhead.

At first, we wandered from area to area. No duels had commenced as of yet; the competitors were wisely checking out the competition before beginning.

I was beginning to despair of finding a duel for Helena when she raced on ahead. Then she hurried back to my side.

"Daddy, look! There's a duel over there!" She pointed to a clearing just off the path we were treading.

"Excellent, sweetheart! Let's go!"

We jogged over to discover Weevil Underwood, Domino City's regional champion, and Yugi Motou, the rising star on the duelling scene, in the midst of a tense battle. A group of five people were clumped in a group. There was a chestnut-haired girl, a blonde woman, a fair-haired boy, another boy with gelled brown hair, and an older man who looked very much like Yugi. Other duellists were observing from a distance.

"Mr. Pegasus!" the brunette exclaimed upon spotting me.

"Hello, miss," I greeted her politely. "Yugi is duelling Weevil?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." The girl nodded.

"Please, call me Maximillion," I urged her.

"Okay. I'm Téa, and this is Joey, Tristan, Yugi's grandpa...and Mai." She gestured with extreme distaste at the woman standing nearby.

Mai gave a little wave. "Good to see you, Maximillion." She smiled warmly at me.

"Likewise." I nodded at her.

"Why's Yugi duelling that creep?" Helena questioned the gathering.

"Helena, you know it's not nice to call people names. I told you that already today," I chided her.

"It's okay. That Weevil _is_ a creep." Tristan looked annoyed.

"You said it, Tristan! Dat Weevil pretended to want ta see Yugi's Exodia cards, but he t'rew dem offa da ship instead! I only could get two back, too." Joey, the blonde-haired boy who was wearing a green jacket, seemed furious. "So Yugi bet his grandpa's deck _and _his starchip on dis duel!"

"His starchip?" I queried. "Duellists were to have been given _two_ pieces. Did Yugi somehow lose his?"

Joey unaccountably blushed and stared at the ground. "Yeah...sorta."

I decided to let Joey's odd words pass...for the moment. I turned my attention to the duel. Yugi was in a very difficult position--Weevil was mere turns away from summoning his most powerful monster. However, I had heard reports of the way his opponent had pulled a victory from right out beneath Kaiba's nose, so I decided not to give up on him just yet.

Throughout the duel, the lead teetered from Yugi to Weevil. Yugi's friends and family cheered him on throughout the whole duel. Mai tended to be rather negative; it was obvious she favoured Weevil. I could understand. Very few knew of Yugi's upset victory over Kaiba. To her, Yugi was just another anonymous duellist, one of those who would be thinned out quite shortly.

However, Yugi was soon the winner, his success accomplished in quite a brilliant, unexpected fashion.

"_Yeah!_" Helena whooped, jumping up and down as Weevil's Life Points registered zero.

Weevil himself nearly fainted, unable to believe that he was eliminated from the tournament in the first round.

"But I was the Regional Champion! The Regional Champion!" Weevil squawked and collapsed again.

"Not anymore, you ain't!" Joey smirked. "And I hearby relieve ya of yer duellin' glove!" He unceremoniously yanked it off the smaller boy's wrist. I wondered briefly why Joey wasn't wearing a gauntlet himself. My organizers must have really slacked off that day, I thought, annoyed.

Helena giggled and danced around Weevil, who was still lying on the ground. "Ha, ha! Yugi won! Yugi won! Yugi won! Yay!"

At her words and laughter, Weevil made an amazing recovery and sprang to his feet. "Shut up, you little brat!" He glared at her through his glasses.

I angrily strode over to him. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind. _Nobody_ insults my daughter and gets away with it.

However, Helena was well able to deal with the situation. "You be quiet yourself, Evil Underpants!" she yelled at him and bopped him over the head with Weebo.

The gathering burst into laughter. I went into a prolonged coughing fit. As host, I am supposed to remain neutral at all times, but occasionally, it can be difficult.

When I felt that no trace of my mirth would show, I walked over deliberately to where Weevil was rubbing his head. Using my height to tower over him, I informed him, "Weevil Underwood, you have been eliminated from the Duellist Kingdom Tournament. You may stay on to watch some of the duels, but you are not to offend _anyone_--especially my daughter--with unkind words. If you do so, I shall be forced to order your departure. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Pegasus." Weevil looked shattered. I suppose he had been hoping to stay on the good side of the host of the competition, but unfortunately for him, his wish had most certainly not come true. He dragged off, his shoulders slumped.

Yugi and his friends were about to wander away when I addressed them. "Yugi, everyone, I'd be honoured if you'd join Helena and myself this evening for supper. I'd also like to attempt to rectify a little situation that has come to my attention, if I may be so bold."

"Certainly. Thank you for inviting us." The duellist smiled at me. "Now, if you'd excuse us...?"

"Of course." I watched as the party dawdled their way out of the clearing. Yugi was being showered with congratulations from his jubilant friends every step of the way.

It must be nice to have so many supportive friends, I thought wistfully. Although I had a few people who were quite close to me, for the most part, Helena and I were alone--if you didn't count the security guards, that is.

"Come _on_, Daddy! I see another duel!" Helena bounced up to me and grabbed me by the hand, attempting to tug me along. "Let's _go!_"

I laughed. How could I ever be gloomy with my darling Flower around? I let myself be led by her and we went off to watch another battle.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: And there you go! I can imagine that filled up everyone's daily requirement of fluff.

Menardi: More than. That's like chocolate-and-caramel-covered pixie stix dust spilled all over a double chocolate layer cake. ...Darn. Now I've made myself hungry.

Vyctori: Me too. What say we go find ourselves some chocolate?

Menardi: ^_^ Sounds good to me. But before we go get hyper, don't forget to review, or we'll come and pay you a visit after eating all that chocolate.

Vyctori: And believe me, you don't want to see _either_ of us on a sugar high!


	3. Lookit All Da Cards!

Whoo…my regular update schedule's gone out the window! Ahem. Yes. Well, I've updated now, haven't I? *sighs* Sorry.

Don't have very much to say at the moment, so I'll just move right on to the reviewers...

Emily10: The thing about this fic is that Pegasus is kind of out of character...but not. It's more like, he's in character for the sort of person he'd be if Cecelia was still alive. Make sense? 

Oh,  and what are your stories about? If I find I have some spare time on my hands...excuse me...*leaves room and laughs hysterically* *half an hour later* ...I'll take a look.

Shurimon: Do you mean the part where Yami Bakura makes his first appearance? I've covered it, but not in that much detail. You'll see in a later update.

Flaming Tigress Mage: Whaddya mean, you never reviewed "Blaze"?! Get over there and review it right now!

Menardi: Don't worry, she's only joking. I'm sure she's glad you've started reviewing "Alternate Reality" instead.

Vyctori: *sighs* Yes, and I'm glad you liked "Blaze." Thanks for the compliments!

Bunnychu: ^_^ Thank you! And I'm planning on continuing!

Ssilence: What, you think having the two of us bouncing around would be frightening? *grins* Whatever makes you think that...? Anyway, I can understand how you'd be busy, so I don't mind. And I like writing "what if" fics. If I ever have loads of time on my hands *laughs hysterically at the thought* I'm going to be writing a _Golden Sun_ "what if" story that is going to be...strange. Even more than this. ^_^

Yoshimi Takahashi: All is forgiven, because you reviewed! And liked the chapter! You're right that I don't like Weevil. He hasn't precisely _given_ me any reason to do so, now, has he? # Stupid Exodia incident.... And funny, people seem to be worried about Menardi and I being on a sugar high. *looks innocent* I wonder why...

**********

Wow, six reviews this time! Excellent! Thanks to all who reviewed! *coughs*

Anyway, more fluff in this update, and a little rectification for a certain event involving a certain idiot that took place during a certain time in Duellist Kingdom! Have fun reading it!

~ * * * ~

The day passed in a flurry of duels, of glorious victory and overwhelming defeat. Already, at least three duellists--not including Weevil--had been eliminated from the tournament. I tried to give them some words of comfort, but I knew little would assuage the pains of downfall.

That evening, I had the servants set the table with five extra spaces for Yugi and his friends. Right at six o'clock, they arrived, rather out of breath from the long climb. I mentally reminded myself to install that elevator.

"Hiya, Max!" Joey greeted me. "We're here, like we said!"

I raised an eyebrow at the diminutive of my name but let it go. I shuddered to think how Joey would mutilate the syllables of my full name.

Instead, I smiled and asked, "Where's Yugi?"

"Right here, sir." The shorter boy, hidden by his crowd of friends, stepped forwards.

I blinked in confusion. Surely this couldn't be the duellist I saw this morning! Not only was he shorter, with somewhat higher-pitched voice, but his face was more round and was filled with a trusting innocence that hadn't been present earlier. However, since the boy's friends referred to both as "Yugi", I decided not to make a scene.  I made a note to ask Yugi about his change in private, later on.

"You're here!" Helena zoomed into the room. She skidded to a halt in front of the group and greeted them solemnly. "I'm Helena Pegasus, and this is my daddy, Maximillion. We're very pleased to meet you." Then she burst into her usual excited chatter. "You got rid of Evil Underpants! That's great! You must be a good duellist, Yugi! Do you have ten starchips yet?"

Yugi beamed at her. "No, not yet. I didn't get to duel anybody else today."

I was about to open my mouth to correct Helena about Weevil's proper name, but instead sighed with a fond shake of my head. Flower could be so incorrigible at times. "Supper is ready if you'd all like to come this way," I commented instead, motioning at the dining room.

"Yeah! _Food!_" Tristan and Joey chorused and raced flat out to the table.

Téa slapped her forehead. "Joey! Tristan! Where are your manners? You're going to make Maximillion think you were born in a _barn!_ They probably were..." she muttered darkly.

Yugi, Helena, and I simply laughed and we followed the over-enthusiastic boys into the next room.

Supper was quite enjoyable. Although Tristan and Joey were usually too busy cramming their mouths to talk, the conversation between the rest of us was exceedingly enjoyable.

As the servants were removing the dishes, I spoke directly to Yugi. "I heard your Exodia cards went missing in a not-so-mysterious manner."

"Um, yeah." Yugi looked sorrowful. "But they're gone, so there's really no point in moping over them. At least Joey managed to save a couple."

"You did? I was under the impression that Weevil threw them overboard. It would have been fairly difficult to pick them out of the air." I turned to Joey for an explanation.

"Yeah..." Joey seemed rather sheepish. "I kinda jumped offa da ship ta get 'em."

"And he nearly drowned himself in the process." Yugi regarded his friend with a mixture of exasperation and affection. "No cards are worth losing a friend."

"Amen to that." I rose. "Yugi, everyone, if you'd like to follow me, I have something I think you'd like to see."

I led them through the multitude of halls that made up my castle. Joey and Tristan visibly gawked. Téa and Yugi were more discreet, but I could still tell they were impressed. Finally, we arrived in a darkened room.

"What is this place?" Tristan wondered.

"Welcome to every duellist's dream." With a dramatic flourish, I flipped the light switch. The electricity caused light to glimmer, shine, and gleam off rows and rows of glass cases. Contained within were...

"_Whoa!_ Lookit all da _cards!_" Joey exclaimed in amazement.

The group seemed awestruck. They began to slowly wander about, staring in amazement.

"Look! It's Gate Guardian!" Yugi cried, pointing at one case.

"And da Great Moth!" Joey pressed his face against the glass. "Dere must be _every_ card ever made in dis room!"

"That's right, Joey. I always keep a copy of the cards I design." I moved over to one special case and reached into my pockets for the keys. Idly, I asked, "Which parts of Exodia did you recover, anyway, Joey?"

"Right Arm and da head," he replied, never ungluing his eyes from a shelf containing a copy of Wingweaver. If I didn't know better, I would suspect the boy of drooling.

I quietly unlocked the case and removed three cards. Then I motioned to Helena--who was wandering about, rather bored; she had seen the room multiple times--handed them to her and whispered in her ear. She trotted off to where Yugi was examining another container.

"Yugi? My daddy wants you to have these." She shyly handed them to him.

"Thank you, Helena." Yugi accepted the cards politely. Then he got a good look at exactly which ones they were. "Wh-What? _Exodia?_"

"No way!" Joey looked away long enough to stare at the valuable cards in Yugi's hands. "Yer kiddin'!"

"Mr. Pegasus--I-I can't..." Yugi began to protest.

I cut him off. "One of my invitees destroyed your cards. If you hadn't come to my tournament, you never would have lost them. I feel responsible. And I said not to call me Mr. Pegasus, please."

Téa elbowed Yugi hard. "Say thank you, Yugi."

"I was going to!" Yugi protested. He looked to me once more. "Thank you from the very bottom of my heart, Mr.—Maximillion. This means so much to me. I won't forget what you did for me."

I shrugged, rather uncomfortable from the fervency of the small duellist's gratitude. "Think nothing of it. I'm just glad I was able to help. Now you all scoot off to bed. You've got another day of duelling ahead. Which reminds me...do you want to stay at the castle? I have numerous guest suites available."

"No thank you, Maximillion," Yugi politely refused.

"Yeah, we wanna be down wit' da action!" Joey added. "...No offence."

I nodded. "None taken. Goodnight, everyone."

"Night, nighty night-night!" Helena bounced on the spot, her stuffed Kuriboh bobbing at every spring.

"Goodnight!" the group of friends chorused, grinning at Helena.

As I locked up the cases, I mused, What a wonderful group of young adults. People always talk about how obnoxious teenagers are, but they're certainly wrong in this case. All of them are quite nice people. I should invite them and others up here more often.

"Ready to go to bed, Flower?" I hoisted Helena onto my shoulders.

"Yup! Me and Weebo too!" Helena had been letting Weebo dangle. However, in one exuberant swipe, she swung it up to grab it in her arms, inadvertently smacking me on the side of my head. "Whoops! Sorry, Daddy!"

I laughed. "No problem! Now let's get you tucked in nice and snug. Tomorrow's another day of duelling!"

And we headed off to our respective bedrooms, both of us anticipating another big day.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: Well, this was a rather brief chapter, but... *shrugs* at least it's an update.

Menardi: You're such a lazy bum! Ever since you started this fic, you've been doing nothing but fiddling around with those useless bits of paper! You should be writing!

Vyctori: Menaaarrrrdi! I'm sure you wouldn't call my Duel Monsters cards "useless bits of paper" if you actually knew how to play the game. *slyly* You're just insulting them because you _know_ I would totally annihilate you if we duelled.

Menardi: WHAT?! ## Okay, that's it! I challenge you to a duel!

Vyctori: With what? You don't have any "useless bits of paper" of your own!

Menardi: One moment! *storms outside and returns fifteen minutes later* Okay, I've borrowed Mai's deck! Let's see how well you stand up to it!

Vyctori: *grinning* Bring it on!

Menardi: Before I so completely wipe out the author, why don't you review? Otherwise, I'll have to come and crush you in a humiliating defeat if you don't!

Vyctori: *shuffling her deck* I'm sure that threat must have them quaking in their boots, considering this is your first duel. You're losing your touch with your threats.

Menardi: Who said the "crushing" had anything to do with Duel Monsters?

Vyctori: 0_o;;;

Menardi: Now let's get a move on! I'm going to WIN this!

Vyctori: Riiight.


	4. You Bad Man!

I'm BAAACK! And with healed wrists, too! Thanks everyone, for being understanding. ^_^ Hopefully, things should proceed normally from now on.

The reviewers...

Bunnychu: Really? I haven't actually seen the season in _Sailor Moon_ with Chibi Chibi, so that was a fluke.

Ssilence (x2): You'll see who wins at the end of the chapter. And while you spelled "Maximillion" strangely for the actual name (Maximilian), that's the way the Yu-Gi-Oh people write "Maximillion," so... *shrugs* And it's perfectly possible for Pegasus to have another copy of Exodia. There are multiple copies of it, as Battle City proves. It's just incredibly rare, that's all. Can't say any more without giving spoilers, though.

Hope you have more time and inspiration!

Morning Mist: Hmm...you just gave me an idea for a sequel, if I ever can find time. Thanks! ^_^ And this fic strictly covers Duellist Kingdom, just so you know.

As you can see, I adore fluff. All my fics so far have been very light in tone, since I write for relaxation, and angst isn't relaxing by any stretch of the imagination.

Shurimon: Yugi's grandfather has already met Pegasus. I included a side note about him in Chapter Two, I believe, although that's the last I mention him.

Flaming Tigress Mage: Thanks! I also appreciated your (coerced) review of "Blaze." You made me quite happy. And I'll check out Ethelflaed as soon as I get some time.

Yoshimi Takahashi:You _were_ pretty slow this time. Reviewing the same day I updated--talk about lucky. Although Menardi "flamed" you anyway, so maybe not _that_ lucky...

"Vocabular-ly"? Yeah, that word kind of proves it. ^_~

Thanks for the compliments, and I'm updating sooner than you think...!

****

As always, thanks to all who reviewed! *hands out chocolate chip cookies*

This chapter's pretty short, and slightly more serious than the last. Key word here: slightly. So don't panic. You'll all get your quota of fluff courtesy of Helena. ^_^

Well, that's all! Go read, now!

~ * * * ~

The next morning, I awoke early. I could feel my stomach fluttering about like a Great Moth, but I couldn't remember why. Then I did.

"Duellist Kingdom!" I grinned, speaking aloud. "And..." It was Saturday morning. That meant only one thing... "_Funny Bunny_!"

I jumped out of bed, not bothering to change out of my pyjamas, and went off in search of Helena. I found her sitting on her bed, playing with Weebo. When she saw me, she leapt off the bed and raced over to me.

"G'morning, Daddy! Is it time for _Funny Bunny_ yet?" she questioned excitedly.

I checked my watch. "Only ten minutes to go. Let's find a television!"

We eventually located a television in the massive castle and settled down just in time to watch the cartoon. I have to admit, although we both thoroughly enjoy the show, I think it is I that laughs the loudest at that lovable rabbit's antics.

After spending an enjoyable hour watching _Funny Bunny_ with Helena, we ate breakfast and then went to our rooms to get changed. Once we had both completed our toilettes, we climbed down the many stairs to the area where the duels took place. Helena got tired partway down--the stairs were a little large for her short legs--and so, once more, I had to carry her down.

If I don't remember to get an elevator put in soon, I'm not going to be getting any guests, or have enough energy to entertain them if all I do is go up and down these blasted stairs! I thought once more.

We spent the day watching various duels. More duellists were eliminated; the ranks were being thinned at a rapid pace. A few of them opted to return home, perhaps unable to bear the shame of a loss. I felt badly for them--not just for their defeat, but also because they were missing some very exciting duels.

The days passed fairly usually after a while. However, a week into the tournament, I received a most unusual--and unwelcome--visitor.

It was about ten o'clock at night. I was relaxing after a long day, sitting at the end of my dining table, sipping my favourite wine and reading the newest _Funny Bunny_ comic. Helena was now sleeping in her room, no doubt cuddled close to Weebo.

The door swung open. I didn't glance up.

"Croquet, would you mind finding someone to bring me another copy of _Funny Bunny_," I requested. "I'm nearly finished of this one and I want to reread the previous edition."

"So I've finally tracked you down at last, coward!" an angry, raspy voice snarled.

That didn't compute.  Frowning, I glanced up...into the steel-blue eyes of the Duel Monsters champion himself, Seto Kaiba. Not liking the way he was towering over me, I rose so that I could take advantage of my extra inches.

"You're holding my brother hostage somewhere in this blasted castle and I demand you return him!" Kaiba continued wrathfully.

I blinked a couple of times. "I beg your pardon?" I asked, totally confused. What in the name of the Millennium Items was he babbling on about?

"Don't play innocent with me, Pegasus!" Kaiba snapped. "You have my brother and I want him back--_now!_"

"My dear Kaiba-boy, I've barely met young Mokuba. What would he be doing here?" I shrugged elegantly.

"Don't lie to me!" Kaiba grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me painfully against the wall. "If you don't bring me Mokuba..."

"You bad man!" a tiny voice piped up angrily. "Let go of my daddy!"

I shifted my gaze past Kaiba's ear and discovered to my consternation that Helena had left her room and was now glowering fiercely at Kaiba, one of Weebo's paws clutched in her little hand.

"Beat it, brat. Your daddy kidnapped my little brother!" Kaiba then proceeded to ignore her, a rather large mistake on his part.

"Oooh!" Helena growled. She stomped over to Kaiba and then, before he could react, began kicking his shins very thoroughly--and hard.

"_Ouch!_" Kaiba roared, rubbing his injuries. "Why you..."

I cleared my throat loudly. "Kaiba, if you don't leave my daughter alone, I will be forced to do something that neither of us will like. Pull yourself together, sit down, and tell me why you seem to think I'm holding your brother hostage."

Kaiba shot me one last hostile frown...then, to my relief, seated himself in the place I had recently vacated. Then he told me his story.

When he had arrived back home from a business conference, he discovered that Mokuba had been missing. After frantically searching about, one of the "Big Five," or his top corporate executives at KaibaCorp, came forward. He didn't directly say so, but he hinted around that perhaps one Maximillion Pegasus might have use for Mokuba to get something that Kaiba had refused earlier on.... Kaiba's mind had been drawn to a request I had made regarding his holographic technology--to provide me with the necessary equipment so that I might make a more realistic hologram of Cecelia. I had wanted it for myself, but also to show dear Helena what her mother had looked like. While I had painted her picture many, many times, it still wasn't the same as a three-dimensional, moving spectral image.

After relating his story, Kaiba looked up at me. "So, if you don't have Mokuba...then who does?"

I considered this for a moment. My mind had been putting together pieces during his tale, fitting them in with certain encounters I had previously experienced from the Big Five, and I believed I knew the answer.

"Kaiba...I think that Mokuba is indeed being held prisoner," I started.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kaiba interrupted tetchily. 

I took no heed, realizing that he was under a great deal of duress. "But by the Big Five, not me."

That got his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"A month ago, one of the Big Five approached me, very discreetly, wanting to know if I wished to sell the stock I had in KaibaCorp. He offered me an outrageous price for the shares, which immediately made me suspicious. I did a little poking about here and there and, well...it looks like the Big Five are planning on a hostile takeover of KaibaCorp."

"_What!_" Kaiba slammed both his palms onto the table and whipped around to face me. "You must be joking! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to be completely sure, since--"

"Daddy?" Helena piped up, covering a yawn. "Is everything all right now? You don't need me to help any more, do you?"

The serious expression I had been wearing evaporated as I gently smiled at her. "I'll be fine, Flower. You go back to sleep--you're up way past your bedtime."

"All right." Helena sleepily walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes with the fist that wasn't gripping Weebo.

I watched her go with tenderness. Then my thoughts became unhappy as I remembered the presence of my uninvited guest and the knot of problems surrounding him.

"If I wasn't certain, then my reputation would be in tatters and you'd be no better off," I continued, "since the Big Five would simply become more sly in their ploys. It seems they already have, since they have taken Mokuba prisoner."

"They're going to pay for that." Kaiba clenched his fists. "I'll be certain of it."

"Do you need my assistance?" I wished to know. "I have quite a number of trained security guards..."

"No, that's quite fine," Kaiba broke in. "I can handle things myself. In fact, I'll do so right now. Goodbye, Pegasus."

I let him go, knowing full well I couldn't stop him. It didn't prevent me from contacting Croquet and requesting that two of my bodyguards be sent after Kaiba ensure that the young man didn't get in over his brown-haired head. Then, after finishing up a second _Funny Bunny_, I headed off to bed.

It turned out that I had no reason to worry. As I turned on the news two days later, one of the top stories involved the exposure of corruption in KaibaCorp's ranks. Specifically, the Big Five. I smiled. I knew that my stock was going to take a bit of a plunge, but with Duel Monsters still on the rise, also knew that it would be back up in value in no time. The screen then panned to a shot of Kaiba scowling at the camera with a chipper-looking Mokuba at his side, which caused my smile to broaden. Mission accomplished.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: I summon St. Joan to the field! [A/N: I play by "Joey rules" --Fusion Monsters may be summoned regularly if you don't have all the parts. Dumb, I know, but it's more fun that way] And I attack the Unfriendly Amazon, causing your Life Points to be reduced to zero! I win! *laughs in _victory_* Whoohoo!

Menardi: *stares at the cards* You're...kidding.… *glares at Vyctori* Stop it, already!

Vyctori: *dancing about the room*

Menardi: ### *casts Supernova*

Vyctori: *very crispy* ...Talk about a sore loser...

Menardi: All right, that's it! *begins to leave*

Vyctori: *follows, still smoking slightly* Hey, where are you going?

Menardi: I'm returning this deck to Mai and then I'm going to get lessons from her about how to play this stupid game! I can't let you be better at something than me!

Vyctori: *rolls eyes* If you're so great, how come _I'm_ the author and _you're_ the muse?

  
Menardi: Because if I wrote fics, my incredible talent would discourage the other authors.

Vyctori: *sarcastically* Uh-huh.

Menardi: Anyway, review or else. I'm in a particularly foul mood today.

Vyctori: When are you not?

Menardi: ## *casts Pyroclasm*

Vyctori: ...Set on fire twice in one muse skit. She really IS angry.


	5. Shadows and Light

Okay, I don't know if anyone really noticed last time, but there actually IS a Chapter Four now, and not just a note about my wrists. So for those of you who haven't read it yet, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER (at least, not right now). Go back and read Chapter Four first. Kabuki and Yoshimi are exempt from this.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Read it? Okay, good. Now I'll respond to the reviewers. . .all two of them.

Kabuki1: You reviewed my fic! ^_____^ *dances ecstatically* Even if I don't consider this my best work, I'm still very happy! Yami Bakura _is_ someone to worry about, even in this fluff-tastic fic. And the reason Peg hasn't used his Eye is, really, there hasn't been any chances for him, as of yet. I mean, in the real Duellist Kingdom, mostly he just stole souls with it. I've actually got the fic completely written out, and while he _does_ use it a bit more frequently later on, it's still kinda sporadic. Ah well.

Anyway, sorry I haven't been reviewing your fics lately. It's just that your fics are so chock-full of great things that it takes me between fifteen and twenty minutes per review to say anything! I tend to be pretty busy, so I leave time between reading and reviewing and sometimes I, er. . .forget. Yeah. Sorry! But I promise, I will go and review. . .sometime.

Yoshimi Takahashi: Surly. . .that's Kaiba to a "t" all right! Good description! Yeah, if I hadn't brought in Helena, this fic might actually have ended up somewhat SERIOUS! Ooh, scary thought! And I don't know if this constitutes as "soon," but here's the update!

****

Well, I won't say anything else, save for two things. One, this chapter is slightly more serious than usual, and two: If anyone has been to Yu-Gi-Oh's Shadow Realm Message Board, watch carefully for a small, hidden joke. I _hope_ you'll know it when you see it (small hint).

~ * * * ~

Helena and I watched the one of the last duels of the evening wrap itself up with a rather mediocre finish. Although some duellists preferred to battle each other beneath the starry sky, most were sensible and used the nocturnal hours for sleep. At least, I hoped they were sleeping. If they were doing other things, I just didn't want to know.

Helena skipped ahead of me, humming happily to herself. Even at ten o'clock at night, she was still as perky as ever.

"Wait up, Flower!" I called out.

"All right, Daddy. . .hey, look!" She pointed up ahead.

"What is it?" I squatted down to her level to take in what was in her line of vision.

"There's some pretty blue, purple, and black lights! I wanna go see!" Helena bounced on the spot.

"Blue, purple, and black. . .?" I squinted ahead. Then my eye widened. Someone was playing a Shadow Game.

I gripped Helena's shoulders firmly. "Helena, wait right here and don't move unless it's an absolute emergency. I've got to go look after something."

"But Daddy. . ." Helena began to complain.

I shook my head firmly. "No buts. I've got to use my magic now, and it might be dangerous."

Helena pouted, but sat down on the dirt path, resigned. "All right."

I ran to where the Shadow Game was taking up an entire clearing. Fools, I thought. Whoever's doing this is just _asking_ to be caught. Like nobody's going to notice this giant ground-level thunderstorm.

I closed my cinnamon eye and focused. The Millennium Eye began to glow warmly with blond light. Then, surrounded by the power, I stepped forward into the Shadow Realm.

At first, I was disoriented. I hadn't entered near the Shadow Game and so had the unpleasant feeling that I was being washed in a sea of darkness and pressure. Then, my Millennium Eye discovered the presence of not one Millennium Item like I had expected, but two. Frowning, I walked steadily towards the source of the energy being put out in the duel, its influence growing ever stronger in my mind.

I arrived to discover the more mature version of Yugi and an odd boy with tumbled white hair. His eyes were hard brown, slanted, and glittering with a not-quite-sane light.

"And now, I play Change of Heart," he announced in a sand-scratched voice. "It will cause you to turn against all your friends. . .and I choose you, little Yugi, to do the job."

"No! I refuse!" the boy's voice cried out from the playing field.

From the playing field? I squinted. . .then gasped, shocked. Yugi and his friends had been turned into Duel Monsters by the Shadow Magic! But that made no sense, since Yugi was also playing the game. Unless. . . . I had heard about how some Millennium Items contained spirits within them. . .perhaps the Millennium Puzzle was one of them. And, from the look of things, the Millennium Ring was another, since a tiny, sweet-faced version of Yugi's malevolent opponent had just appeared on the field in lieu of Change of Heart.

The duel finished before I could intervene, with the Change of Heart boy being switched with the evil teen--who was referred to as "Bakura"--by the larger version of Yugi with the magic of the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura was then sent to the card Graveyard, hopefully never to re-emerge.

The duel was over. Now I could actually do something. Once again concentrating, I swept myself, Yugi, and his friends out of the Shadow Realm and back into a forested grove I guessed the players had been before things went haywire.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked once they all seemed to have recovered somewhat.

"Yes, sir," Yugi, who had been seated on the ground, jumped to his feet and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "How were you able to enter that spooky place, anyway?"

I blinked. Did Yugi know nothing of Shadow Games or the Millennium Items? Bending over, I pulled the hair away from the left side of my face to reveal the Millennium Eye. Yugi, startled, stepped back a pace.

"This is the Millennium Eye, made at the same time as your Millennium Puzzle. It has a few interesting powers that I'll let you find out on your own." I gave him a mischievous smile. "But all those who possess Millennium Items have the potential to play Shadow Games in the Shadow Realm. You just need to learn how. By the way, who was the second version of you playing that Shadow Game?"

Yugi's face blanked. "Who?"

I sighed. I suppose the strain of the duel had gotten to him--either that or the surrealistic nature of the whole affair. "Never mind."

"_Daddy!_" Helena's distant voice was drawn out into something close to a whine. "Are you done yet?"

"Whoops. Sorry, Flower! I'll be right there," I called out. To Yugi and his friends, I smiled. "Better go, before Helena loses her temper. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Maximillion," everyone save Bakura chorused as I walked off to meet up with Helena.

* * *

". . .and den dat Panik tried ta kill Yoog, if ya can believe it!" Joey paused in his story to stuff his face with one of the fancy cakes a servant had brought. "But ol' Yoog used da Millennium Puzzle ta stop da fire! How's dat for cool?"

I scowled at the glass of wine in my hand. I would have to disqualify Panik from the tournament--if he had been an official entrant at all--and if Yugi decided to press charges, the whole thing could evolve into a legal snarl that could last for months. Forcing myself to look pleasant, I agreed, "Yes, that is quite an amazing story. Yugi, are you sure you're all right?"

The small teenager nodded. "Yes, Maximillion."

"Have you seen Panik since?" I asked the group in general.

Téa shook her head. "No, sir. He just split."

Drat the luck, I thought. Oh well. I would send someone after Panik as soon as I could. Although with a description as vague as "he looks like an escaped circus freak" courtesy of Tristan, things were going to be difficult.

I took a sip of my wine. "Anything else new?"

"Well, Joey tried to duel Kaiba before he left," Tristan mentioned as Joey flushed in shame.

"And?" I raised one silver eyebrow.

"Aw, I lost." Joey seemed to be still seething. "He wiped da floor wit' me, but only 'cause he used dese new Duel Disks. Dey really messed me up!"

"Duel Disks?" I inquired, intrigued.

"Kaiba seems to have invented a portable duelling arena," Yugi clarified. "It was difficult for Joey to adjust and so he had a few. . .problems. Anyway, we had better go, Maximillion. We don't want to be bothering you for any longer and we have some duels to attend to."

I rose as they did and smiled. "You weren't bothering me. I enjoy getting visits from the duellists, and I was at a bit of a loose end, anyway."

"All right. Where's Helena, anyway?" Téa wanted to know.

"Having a nap. She's been staying up so late to watch the action that she's been missing out on her sleep," I explained.

"Oh, all right." Yugi nodded his spiky-haired head. "Thanks for letting us visit. We were kind of at a loose end."

"Any time, Yugi-boy, any time."

The next day, there came a pleasant surprise. I was in the middle of reading through a list of complaints Croquet had compiled after surveying the competitors in Duellist's Kingdom.

"This kid doesn't like my little cave of horror?" A frown crossed my face. "Hated the skeletons, the balloon-boulder, everything? Obviously, the child has no sense of humour." I crumpled up the paper and tossed it over my shoulder in disgust.

A laugh accompanied my action.

"More pranks, Max?" a voice queried, amused. "Just like you, isn't it?"

I rose from my seat and rapidly turned around. "Band--Keith! How good to see you again! I invited you to the tournament, but I wasn't actually sure you had come."

"Yup. I'm here." The American draped himself over a chair, crossing his legs. "What's up?"

"Lots of paperwork, that's what." I grinned in spite of myself. "I should go get Helena--she'd be delighted to see you."

"Wait, Max. Before you do, there's something I'd like to say." Keith removed his sunglasses. For once, his blue eyes were serious. "Hope has agreed to marry me. The wedding's in five months."

"She has?" I beamed. Hope was the name of Keith's current girlfriend and they had seemed very much in love. "Congratulations! Is she at the competition?"

"Nah. She and her sister were too busy planning the wedding. Which reminds me--she said to give you this." Keith stood and reached into his back pocket. He withdrew a very crumpled invitation that had probably been very fancy before it had vanished into the depths of Keith's jeans.

Taking it from his hand, I could just barely make out the words. "Why, thank you very much."

"Actually, I'd like you to be the best man." Keith seemed slightly embarrassed. "Since. . .you know. . ."

I was flattered. "Why, Keith! Thank you so much! This calls for a celebration!"

I rang for a servant. When she arrived, I requested, "Please bring us a bottle of champagne. Keith Howard here is getting married!"

"Congratulations, sir." The woman bowed.

"Aw, don't bring me any of that girly stuff," Keith complained, referring to the champagne. "Gimme a beer, all right?"

I shook my head, amused. Though I had tried numerous times to introduce Keith to finer drinks, he still stubbornly insisted on his beer. "All right. Make that a champagne and, if there is any, a beer."

"Yes, sir." The servant hurried away, returning quickly with the items for which I called. I thanked her and Keith and I sat down to talk.

I suppose we made quite an unusual picture. There was me with my suit, frilly shirt, and string tie, sipping a fluted glass of champagne. . .and then there was Keith, in his red shirt, bandana, jeans, and boots. He had his feet up on an elegant table and was swigging the beer directly from the can. Most people would not be able to imagine what we had in common and how we possibly could be friends, but I guessed it was our differences that allowed us to keep our relationship healthy.

"How are things going for you in the tournament?" I asked once we had properly toasted the engagement.

Keith gave me a cocky grin. "Just great, Max. Take a look at this!" He rotated his wrist to show me eight starchips.

"Impressive," I complimented him. "I don't think there's a duellist on the island with that many yet--not that I know of, anyway."

"_Bandit!_" a young, chipper voice cried out in joy. Suddenly, a blond-haired rocket launched through the room and tackled Keith, who promptly crashed to the ground--he had been leaning back on the back two legs of one of my fine chairs and had overbalanced.

"Hey there, short stuff!" Keith ruffled Helena's hair as he got to his feet and fixed the chair. "How's it going?"

"Good!" Helena giggled. "Where's Hope?"

"She and I are getting married, so she's home planning the wedding," Keith explained. "I don't go in for ribbons and flowers and junk like that, so I decided to come to your competition instead."

"Ooh, Bandit, you're getting married?" Helena's brown eyes were round. "So you'll be Bandit and she'll be Mrs. Bandit?"

"Not. . .quite. . ." I tried my hardest to laugh. "She'll be Mrs. Howard. Wives don't usually take on their husband's nicknames."

"Oh, okay." Helena digested this information. "Hey, Bandit, wanna see the cave Daddy made? It's really scary!"

"Sure thing, little one. Just let me talk to your pa for a while longer and then you can show me. Why don't you go get ready and then we'll go explore it, all right?"

"All right!" Helena skipped out of the room.

Keith watched her with an indulgent smile on his face before turning and facing me once again. His expression settled into graveness. "Max. . .I just want to say thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to be experiencing any of this."

I pulled my head back, not wanting to go where he was leading. One night, I had been working late at Industrial Illusions. Fed up with my responsibilities, I had left my office and started walking on the streets of Domino. At one point, it had started to rain, but instead of returning for the dry blandness of my office, for some reason, I had pressed on. I had ended up in one of the worse areas of town before I realized it. I had prepared to leave when I saw a figure stumble out of a nearby bar. I ordinarily wouldn't have paid the man any attention, but a warning flare from my Millennium Eye made me pause. The man had been gripping a gun, and as I watched, he had pointed it at his own head. Lightning fast, I had shot a spurt of energy out of the Millennium Eye, which had knocked the gun away before the man could pull the trigger. Then I had sprinted over and had picked up the gun before the man could do himself any harm. Before he could gather his intellect, I had ushered him away from the bar and was halfway back to Industrial Illusions before he had begun to react. I had silenced his belligerence with a royal stare and instead had begun to ask him just what did he think he was doing. The man had replied that his name was Keith Howard. His family had died in a car crash and a random troublemaker had recently torched his apartment. Everything he had owned was gone, and, since he no longer had any money, his current girlfriend had left him. So Keith had taken the last of his money, bought a gun, and used the remainder to get himself as drunk as possible. He had just been ready to blow his brains out when I had stopped him.

I shook my head, coming back to the present. "Keith. . ." I had set him back on his feet as best as I could. He fought my charity as much as possible, but I was equally stubborn as he. "Don't say thank you. I gained a friend out of that, which is much more valuable than all the money in the world."

Keith shrugged, embarrassed. "Yeah. . .well, I had better go let Helena show me that cave. I've already been, but I didn't want to spoil her excitement. I hope that my wife-to-be and I are lucky enough to have a kid half as sweet as her. You're really lucky, Max."

I flushed slightly. "Thank you. You're a great friend to her, Keith."

"Yeah, yeah. . . . See ya." Keith left, cheeks bright red, ready to submit himself to the massive energy that is my daughter.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: And that's all for now. I _hope_ somebody found the YSRMB hint.

Menardi: Enough already! Sheesh, you're getting annoying.

Vyctori: *too sweet smile* And when am I not annoying, my dear muse?

Menardi: # You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?

Vyctori: *big grin* Yupperz!

Menardi: *covers face with hands* ARGH! *looks up* Anyway, getting only two reviews this chapter was not good. It reflects poorly on my abilities as a muse.

Vyctori: But it didn't show up on the "Just In" section, since all I did was edit last chapter's content!

Menardi: Doesn't matter. Review NOW or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!

Vyctori: How can you possibly do that? You don't have a Millennium Item!

Menardi: *mysteriously* _Don't_ I?

Vyctori: *groans* I just don't want to get involved. . .


	6. Weebo Mania!

Well, I'm back again! *everyone groans* Aw, come on!

Menardi: They're probably ticked off at the slowness of your updates.

Vyctori: Will you EVER leave me alone?

Menardi: ^_^ Nope.

Vyctori: *sighs* Anyway, I haven't anything much to say right now (for once), so I'll just move on to the reviews.

Shurimon: Well, I only mention the Paradox Brothers in passing this chapter. Thanks, by the way! ^_^

Shadow's Girl12: Helena, I think, is the embodiment of fluff. But unfortunately, I can't take credit for the "Evil Underpants" thing. Who can? Beats me. . . .

Flaming Tigress Mage: Computers . . . can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. I know what you mean about computer troubles, unfortunately. Sorry I didn't update too quickly.

Ssilence: Yup, she's my second most powerful card in terms of attack. Your review isn't late; just look when I updated this chapter! Hope you did well on your exam, by the way. 

You must be seeing the subtitled version if you're into the DOOM season. I haven't seen it, but I've read some spoilers about it. And I don't particularly like what I'm hearing, but ah well.

Thanks for telling me which parts you enjoyed--it helps me out when I write things later.

Yoshimi Takahashi: You have a rare talent for reviewing _JUST_ in time . . . . 

Menardi: I'm certainly not telling anyone about where I get my Shadow Powers.

Vyctori: *pleading* Well, could you at least tell me SOMETHING so I can get Yoshimi out of the Shadow Realm? I'll end up _losing_ him!

Menardi: I'll think about it.

Yeah, writing about a bloke with one eye can be hard at times. I have to keep on going back erasing the "s's" off the word "eye." That gets a little tedious after a bit. 

Yeah, Joey and food. A match made in heaven, if he has anything to say about it.

Yes, many circus freaks. And much "Yugi-boy"-ing is fun! ^_^

Angst! *gasps* How did _that_ get in there? Ooh, I'll have to be careful not to let any more sneak in, that's for sure!

Thanks for the very long review, Yoshimi! ^_~

*****

Well, that's them all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^

This chapter's really short, but I don't think it could work otherwise. Enjoy, and happy Guy Fawkes Day, everyone! ^_~

~ * * * ~

The tournament seemed to be coming down to the very end. After Yugi and his friend beat two strange men named--and I am completely serious--Para and Dox, that left just Yugi Motou, Mai Kujaku, Joey Wheeler, and, to the pleasure of Helena and I, Keith Howard.  On the last day before the finals were to commence, Helena was "exploring" the castle with me when we happened upon a very interesting sight: Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou were participating in a rematch on the very heights of my fortress. And they appeared to be utilizing Kaiba-boy's latest technology—the portable arena that Yugi and his friends had described.

So far, neither opponent had the clear advantage, but I knew that could easily change. Especially, I thought as I read both their minds to figure out their strategies, since Kaiba already has two Blue-Eyes in his hand.

Yugi--the more mature version, I noticed--was doing well, but there was no way for him to prepare for what I had seen in Kaiba's mind. The young genius was going to attempt something no person had ever done in the short history of the card game--perhaps even in its ancient Egyptian predecessor. He was going to merge his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into something he called the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Once Kaiba had created his monstrosity, I felt the duel was over. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was awe-inspiring, so much so that Helena his behind me in fear.

Yet, incredibly, Yugi managed to back Kaiba into a wall with a combination of Kuriboh, Multiply, Living Arrow, and Mammoth Graveyard. Helena, upon seeing dozens upon dozens of her favourite Duel Monster, rapidly overcame her trepidation concerning Kaiba's monster and started waving Weebo about, trying to "let him see his friends," as she put it. I was far more intrigued by the way Yugi was making an incredible come from behind victory. In just one turn, the champion of Duel Monsters would be defeated, which was nothing short of incredible, considering he had been toying with Yugi the whole time.

With an emotionless expression, Kaiba took his last turn, choosing to draw a card and do nothing. Once Kaiba had indicated he was finished, Yugi ordered his Celtic Guardian to attack the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The creature, once with an attack that would defeat virtually any monster in the entire game, now had less than the Celtic Guardian's fourteen hundred Attack Points.

As Kaiba's Life Points registered zero, he stared ahead, a blank look in his eyes. Then he shook his head, and walked off stiffly, ignoring Yugi's friends' jubilant celebration.

I frowned, pulling on my lower lip for a moment before deciding. "Flower, let's go talk to Mr. Kaiba, all right?"

"Why?" She looked up at me, wide eyed. "He's a bad man!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "'Lena! Be nice. He's just lost a tough match and he's probably feeling really upset. I want to go talk to him and ask him if he'd like to duel me instead."

Helena gave Weebo a look, but decided to come with me anyway. "All right, Daddy."

We caught up with Kaiba as he was leaving the castle and beginning the descent down the impossible stairs.

"What do you want?" he snapped at me angrily.

I raised an eyebrow. "And this is how you treat the man who bailed you out with Mokuba, hmm? I'm most unimpressed, Kaiba-boy."

"If you've come to mock me, then beat it. I don't have time for this--I've got a company to run." Kaiba turned his back.

I rolled my eye. "I know, I know. I just thought you'd be interested in a little exhibition match—the creator of Duel Monsters versus the World Champion."

"Ex-World Champion," Kaiba corrected me bitterly.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. Yugi has never beaten you in an official match, so your title still stands. Don't you want to regain your position?"

Kaiba seemed torn. Then his old cocky attitude came back to him and he smirked at me. Obviously, he didn't think I was much of a duellist. "Fine. We can duel now."

"It's rather late for that" --I gazed upward at the pink sunset sky-- "so why don't we begin tomorrow? It will give you a chance to recoup and for Helena here to catch up on her sleep."

"You're postponing our match for a little girl?" Kaiba wore a look of disgust.

"I am _not_ a little girl!" Helena protested, teetering on the tip of her toes. "I'm four years old!"

Kaiba snorted. When he saw I was serious, he bit out, "If you insist on being foolishly soppy about your daughter, then I'll wait for you the next day." He began walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Kaiba-boy?" I wanted to know.

"I'm going to sleep in my helicopter, that's where." Kaiba didn't even slow down.

"Oh, no you aren't. You're taking one of our guest rooms and that's final." I folded my suit-clad arms to show I was serious.

We had a little tussle over that, but I managed to out-stubborn Kaiba and soon my servants were seeing to him. I led Helena to her room and said my goodnights to both her and Weebo, leaving her with Laura. My arguments with Kaiba had left me tired and I was looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath.

* * *

As I settled into the steaming, scented water, I felt my taut, rigid muscles relax. There were few things I loved better than a boiling-hot soak at the end of a difficult day. I leaned back, stretching out and letting the water bathe every inch of me.

Without warning, my Millennium Eye gave an enormous throb, followed by a frightening feeling of incredible malice. With a yell, I slipped and slid so that my head was plunged underwater. Scrabbling, I yanked on the side of the tub and shot to the surface, hacking and spitting out water, gasping for breath. 

Regaining my breath, I realized: something had happened, something evil. And it was connected with the Millennium Items. Trying to locate its source, I found nothing. Nothing at all. And that worried me even more than that burst of energy. Something was afoot, and I hadn't a clue as to what it was.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: Oh no! More angst slipped in when I wasn't watching! What to do?

Menardi: . . . Okay, no more chocolate for you.

Vyctori: I haven't had any yet! But that's a good idea!

Menardi: Sorry, you can't. I ate all of it in honour of Guy Fawkes Day.

Vyctori: But Menardi, chocolate has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Guy Fawkes Day!

Menardi: True, but setting fires _does_, and that's precisely what I'm going to do to our readers if they don't become reviewers.

Vyctori: *sighs* If you keep on incapacitating our readers, there won't be any left . . .

Menardi: So we'll just get new ones. If they didn't review, they deserved to burn anyway!

Vyctori: That might be just a tad harsh, you know.


	7. Champion versus Creator

Hmm, I think I should start updating more often . . . I'm losing reviewers. Well, I've been busy, so I really couldn't have updated any sooner than this. Oh well. I always tell people to write for themselves and not others, so I guess this is just going to have to be the way this fic goes. I've seen authors get less reviews on better fics, so . . . . *shrugs*

The reviewers . . .

Emily10: Thanks! Sorry I didn't "update soon" like you asked . . . . 

Flaming Tigress Mage: She sounds like a good author from your description. Whenever I find time, I'll have to remember to check her out. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^

Yoshimi Takahashi: Ah, the late Yoshimi Takahashi . . . . ^_~ I promise you that there won't be . . . MUCH . . . angst in this chapter. It's just this fic got so sugary sweet that all my teeth nearly rotted out! Think of the more serious moments as toothpaste or something.

Yeah, it's kind of easy to tell that I'm not precisely a squealing Kaiba fangirl, isn't it? You'll see the results of the match in this chapter. 

And this is actually going to count as a "soon" update, since you only reviewed yesterday! Whoohoo! ^_^

*******

Whoo, I'm slipping, aren't I? Three reviews. But thank you very much to the three of you who actually _did_ review! I really appreciate it.

Anyway, this is a comparatively long chapter, so I hope you'll all enjoy it . . . and review it. Have fun!

~ * * * ~

The duel with Kaiba was set for one o'clock that afternoon. Only the finalists in Duellist Kingdom would be permitted to view the match. Helena had attempted to insist on being with me during the match, but I explained to her in simple terms that if Kaiba lost, he would use her as an excuse, saying that she had looked at my deck and told me the cards or some other such nonsense. My dear daughter didn't seem too pleased with this information, but eventually gave up. Ten minutes before the battle commenced, Laura escorted her to the viewing area.

Before the match, I closed my eye and breathed deeply. While it didn't matter so very badly if I lost, I still had gotten used to my victories and felt no need to break up my rather extensive winning streak. I may have felt badly for Kaiba, but my sympathy did not extend to permitting him to win on purpose.

Having mentally prepared myself as well as I could, I stepped out to the indoor duelling arena. It was suspended by thick metal beams over a giant pit. Why did I design it that way? Call it whimsy.

"So, Kaiba-boy, are you ready?" I called out confidently.

Kaiba glared in a boring display of aggression and attempted dominance. "Let's just get on with the match, Pegasus."

I rolled my eye expressively. "My, my. Was the mattress uncomfortable last night, Kaiba-boy? Is that why you're so cranky this morning? I can have the maids change it if you like."

As I handed over my deck to Croquet, who would give it to Kaiba to shuffle, I pondered why I so loved to bait him. Perhaps it's because it's simply too easy, I mused with a smile. In any case, it was amusing, which was all I cared.

When I received Kaiba's deck, I shuffled it only briefly before handing it to Croquet. I knew that though Kaiba would resort to almost anything to win, cheating was not one of those "anythings."

While I waited for my deck to be returned to me, I waved at Helena, who wiggled her hand back and forth in return. Kaiba, noting our exchanged, sneered. I suppose he was unimpressed by my unprofessional conduct, but for Osiris' sake, Duel Monsters was created to be a game, something with which to enjoy oneself, although I personally did not think Kaiba would be able to recall the last time he treated a match as such.

Once the two of us had our decks returned, I proclaimed, "And let the duel begin! You may start first, Kaiba-boy."

"Stop _calling_ me that!" he hissed, ruminating about his first move.

I shrugged. "If you wish for me to stop, I shall . . . consider it."

The duel began dully enough, with Kaiba bringing out his Rude Kaiser. Then, a turn later, he started to play a card, a triumphant expression on his face.

"Wait," I requested, flipping over a card on the field. "I activate 'Prediction.' This card allows me to take the card you are about to play, but only if I correctly guess if its attack is above or below two thousand Attack Points. Hmm . . . let me see . . . ." I considered how happy he had seemed a few moments ago. There was only one card that could cause him such joy. Though I fairly _itched_ to use the Millennium Eye to be sure, I did not wish to use the item as a crutch. Tamping down on the temptation, I announced, "I believe your card has . . . above two thousand Attack Points." In a sudden bout of silliness, I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eye. "Ooh, I see blue . . . I see white . . . could it be . . . the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

I peeked open my eye. From the frustrated, furious look on Kaiba's face, I had guessed quite correctly. I claimed the card as my own and played it on the field. "So, Kaiba, how does it feel to be facing down your own trademark monster?"

Kaiba actually ground his teeth. Drawing a card, he snarled, "I switch Rude Kaiser into Defence Mode and play a card facedown."

Hmm . . . I thought. Saggi the Dark Clown. That's a remarkably weak card for Kaiba's through-the-roof power deck. It doesn't even have one thousand attack points. Now, what could he be planning . . . ah, yes. Crush Card Virus, the card he so used to cripple Yugi. Now, how can I get rid of this?

"I play Dark Energy--on Saggi the Dark Clown!" I couldn't help grinning. Because Saggi's Attack Points were now greater than one thousand, Kaiba could no longer activate the Crush Card Virus. He was thwarted.

Next, my eye flicked across the cards in my hand.  My face lit up and I withdrew one of my all-time favourite cards. "And now, I am about to play one of the cards I created because of my love for--"

"Just get on with it, Pegasus," Kaiba snapped. He didn't seem to be too pleased to be losing to me, especially since I had offered him this match as a way of winning back his title. 

To be truthful, I was surprised at how well I was doing. While I always won my duels with both friends and staff, I thought it was just the luck of the draw, and not my skill. 

I guess not, I thought as I laid down my Magic Card. "I play _Toon World!_"

"Yay, Daddy!" 

I gazed upwards--and grinned. My daughter was seated on the shoulders of Tristan Taylor, cheering. She knew how powerful a card Toon World was, but she also was fond of it because she so loved cartoons. Like father, like daughter . . . .

"This card allows me to transform all the monsters on my side of the field into toons," I explained. "When my lovely creatures reside in Toon World, they're absolutely invincible! And now I summon Dark Rabbit! Attack Kaiba's Battle Ox!"

My opponent clenched his fist as the monster he had played a few turns earlier shattered into holographic shards. 

The next turn was even better, from my viewpoint. I played the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I had "borrowed" from Kaiba earlier in the duel. Because of Toon World's effects, it also became a cartoon.

Kaiba remained most unimpressed. He even seemed disgusted as he drew a card. His distasted didn't last for long, however. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Déjà vu," I remarked; Kaiba ignored me.

"Now, Blue-Eyes, attack!" Kaiba commanded.

However, instead of the attack connecting, my Toon Dragon simply contorted itself out of the way of the strike.

"Weren't you listening when I told you?" I shook my finger at Kaiba. "Toons are invincible when Toon World is on the field."

"That's cheating!" Kaiba accused.

"Not particularly." I examined my manicured nails. "Some might call your Blue-Eyes 'invincible,' or even your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. But I don't hear you complaining when you win with _those_ monsters."

Kaiba looked as if he'd like nothing more than to rip out my beating heart and crush it, but he knew I had a point and so was stuck.

I drew a card. "Now I play Shine Palace, which raises the attack of all Toon Monsters by five hundred points. Now, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack Kaiba's own Blue-Eyes!"

"Not so fast!" Kaiba flipped a card triumphantly. "I activate Shadow Spell, reducing your Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's attack by seven hundred points! And now, because I've activated a trap, I can destroy your Toon Dragon! Blue-Eyes, attack!"

As my Toon Blue-Eyes was destroyed, I shrugged. I was certainly displeased at losing such a powerful monster, but I had a little combo that I had been saving for such an eventuality. After picking up a card, I smiled infuriatingly. "I activate the Trap Card, Dragon Capture Jar! And now I play Dragon Piper, to call out your Blue-Eyes on _my_ side!"

Kaiba looked even less pleased, if it were possible. "Then, since you've been so foolish as to play Dragon Piper in Attack Mode, I attack it with the Rude Kaiser!"

"So hasty, Kaiba," I chided. "I activate Copycat, and the card I choose to imitate is . . . your very own Crush Card Virus, playing it on the Dragon Piper."

"_No!_" Kaiba cried, but he couldn't stop the assault. As the fragments of my Dragon Piper floated through the air, the Crush Card Virus took effect. Virtually all of Kaiba's cards were useless. His shoulders slumped, he made the only move he could: he used Monster Reborn to bring back Saggi the Dark Clown. I destroyed it, and that was it. The battle was over.

"Mr. Pegasus is the winner!" Croquet announced.

"Kaiba . . . ." I stretched out a hand.

Kaiba gave me a vicious blue stare. "Forget it, Pegasus. You've won your little game, luring me here to defeat and humiliate me. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see your vile face ever again."

"But Kaiba . . . ." I began, trying to clarify things.

Kaiba didn't listen. Instead, I was presented with his blue-clad back as he exited the room.

I stared down at the cards left on my side of the playing field. I had meant to make Kaiba feel better with a good match, but because he had ill luck and I drew my best cards, the duel had been over in less than twenty minutes. I tried not to think about what had happened as Yugi's friends and my daughter congratulated me, but all the same, I still felt guilty about what had just occurred.

* * *

That evening, I was restless. I wasn't sure what was wrong; I knew only that something wasn't quite right. Finally, after bidding goodnight to Helena, I headed for bed. Sleep eluded me for quite some time, until I finally slid into a troubled slumber.

_The sky was the brilliant blue of midsummer. There was not a single cloud to be seen. I was in the middle of a jade-green field, seated on a chequered picnic blanket with Helena . . . and Cecelia. She laughed and spoke to me without sound. Then, mist began to creep into the scene. It began to obscure Cecelia, and only Cecelia. She became a shadow that dispersed. But another shadow was left in its wake--filthy, greasy. Evil. It advanced slowly, relentlessly. Helena fled, screaming, but it was though I was a statue. I could only watch helplessly as the shade . . . ._

My eye shot open before the dream could finish. My heart was pounding--the sensation of the approaching darkness had not vanished.

As my eye grew used to the dim light, I could make out the outline of a person. They were only mid height. They moved forward with a silent deliberateness. A lone ray of moonlight picked out a round shape in gold that hung from the person's neck.

My Millennium Eye gave a tremendous throb as I called out, "Who's there?"

My ears picked out the sound of a quick, raspy inhalation. Then the person, whoever they were, rapidly retreated, closing my door noiselessly after them.

I stayed sitting up in bed for a long time, sweating in rivers, my breath coming raggedly and unevenly.  I knew I had just experienced a brush with pure malice. And, as my Millennium Eye pulsed long afterwards, I understood one more thing: they would be back.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: Amazing! I didn't think it was possible for there to be even a mini-cliffhanger in this fic!

Menardi: Oh, come on, Vyctori! Everyone knows who it is and what happens!

Vyctori: Well, what happens _could_ change. This _is_ an AU fic, after all!

Menardi: *snorts* Riiiiiight. Well, you lot had better review, because if you don't, THEY will think I'm not doing my job forcing reviews out of people and replace me.

Vyctori: That's not much of a threat.

Menardi: It is when you think of who they could replace me with. Like Weevil Underwood, or Panik . . . or even Lord Conservato or Lord Babi from _Golden Sun_.

Vyctori: *drops to the floor, whimpering* NO! NOOOOO!!!

Menardi: *satisfied* So if you want to keep your author sane, don't forget to leave a nice review.

Vyctori: *mumbling* No . . . evilness . . . no, precious . . . .


	8. Confrontation and Goodbye For a Time

MY GOODNESS! I forgot! This is the last chapter of the fic!  I became so involved that I COMPLETELY FORGOT that the story was about to end! I knew this was going to be a fairly short fic, but still . . . !

Here are the reviewers, for the last time!

Flaming Tigress Mage: I know this doesn't constitute as "soon," but it's an update! And I don't think I could get rid of Menardi if I tried . . . .

Menardi: That's right, author. You're stuck with me for life, which will not be long if you don't update more often.

Vyctori: *gulps*

Shurimon: You're just going to have to find out, aren't you? MWAHAHA!

Myotismon13: Yeah, when I went back and reviewed an episode summary for the duel (didn't manage to capture the eppies on tape, darn it), at first I thought it would be difficult for Pegasus to win _sans_ Millennium Eye, but as I read on, I realized Kaiba didn't exactly duel brilliantly, did he? And as for the cliffhanger, you're going to find out what's going on in this chapter!

Yoshimi Takahashi: Aw, that's sweet, Yoshimi! Thanks! 

Yes, good ol' Kaiba. Gotta love him . . . . ¬_¬; And you can be really silly sometimes, Yoshimi, you know that? ^_~

******

*laughs* I must have made you lot nervous or something—I received three reviews almost immediately after posting this! Even Yoshimi reviewed somewhat promptly! ^_~ Thanks a lot!

Anyway, here it is! The last chapter in this fic! O_O Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to look at the next "chapter" for special thanks, future plans, and so on.

~ * * * ~

The next day, though it was the day of the final matches of my tournament, I could barely keep any attention on the proceedings. My darling Helena knew there was something wrong, but I simply could not voice a single one of my suspicions. This frustrated her--she tried everything to ferret out my secret, even tugging on my hair in an effort to tell. All she got from me was a handful of silver strands.

Fortunately for me, the first duel of the day began shortly afterwards, a battle between Yugi Motou and Mai Kujaku. Helena soon became absorbed in the drama on the field, leaving me to my worries. If my grip on her as she sat in my lap was a little tight, my Flower didn't say anything. Most likely, it was because of her absorption in the match, but I think she also could sense my mood. I was grateful for this.

After an extremely close match, Yugi defeated Mai in the duel. Next up was Joseph  Wheeler versus Keith Howard. I managed to banish all my worries during this particular fight. After all, it was my best friend playing against a newcomer to the game. Both Helena and I were exceedingly surprised when Joey actually managed to defeat Keith's powerful machine monsters.

"Awww . . . !" Helena pouted when Keith's Life Points registered zero.

Keith seemed unhappy and fairly embarrassed, but all the same, he managed a smile and a wink for Helena, and a thumbs-up for me. I returned his gesture with a calm wave, which made him laugh for some reason. I shrugged. Ah well.

The last match of the day was Yugi against Joey. 

Now this is interesting, I thought with a frown. From what I've seen of the two, they are the best of friends. I'm sure they often duelled each other to practice for this tournament--so why do they both seem so upset?

Knowing it was rude, I decided that a quick mind-read would solve this particular puzzle. Perusing Yugi's mind at first, it seemed relatively simple. He hadn't entered the tournament for the cash prize or the prestige, but simply for the joy of a game he loved.

More confused than before, I moved on to Joey's thoughts . . . and was almost overwhelmed by the image of a pretty brown-haired girl whom he thought of as Serenity. Apparently, Joey had sneaked into the tournament to win the three million dollars to pay for an optical operation for his younger sister. If she did not receive the surgery soon, she would become blind for the rest of her life.

So that's what drives him . . . that's why Joey had no duelling glove and one starchip, I realized. Yugi gave him his extra so that he could enter the tournament. I shook my head. Such devotion between those two . . . and all needless, because . . . .

"Daddy!" Helena squeaked. From her insistent tone of voice, it seemed it wasn't the first time she had called me.

I blinked. I must have been mind-scanning longer than I had thought. "Yes, Flower?" I asked soothingly.

"I _said_, wasn't that a great play Joey made?" Helena repeated.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed it," I apologized.

She gave me a gentle smack with Weebo. "Silly Daddy! It was really _good_ too!"

"Well, I won't miss the rest of the duel--I promise." I hugged her and then focused on the match, which had progressed quite far during the time I had been, well, absent.

I could tell that the duel was paining the two of them almost beyond belief. But one of them had to triumph, and did. Yugi finally defeated his best friend in an incredibly sad defeat. However, Joey took what he thought of as the destruction of his hopes very well.

I picked up Helena in my arms and rose from where I had been sitting. "Joseph, Yugi, what a wonderful duel! You both did admirably."

"Yeah . . . ." Joey mumbled, still numb from his loss. 

"Recently, however, it has come to my attention that you, Joseph, entered this duel for a most worthy cause--an operation for your sister." Very recently, I thought, trying not to grin. "I see no reason why you both can't have the three million dollars, so I . . . ."

"Please, Maximillion," Yugi interrupted politely, "but I was going to give the money to Joey myself. I don't need that much money. You shouldn't have to give so much to someone you've just met."

"But I _want_ to," I explained. "I've way more money than I could spend in my entire lifetime--I should be doing more than hosting tournaments with it."

"I'd still rather you award the prize money to Joey," Yugi insisted firmly. "I entered this tournament just to have fun. Being rich would . . . complicate things. My life wouldn't ever be the same."

I stared at him. Yugi was so wise for one so young and seemingly naïve. He had a good, carefree life, and he knew it. Being rich isolated a person from the rest of humanity and caused endless problems. While money could look after some things, it could never purchase others.

"Very well, then. Congratulations, Joseph, on being the proud owner of three million dollars!" I smiled at him.

Joey's friends whooped and cheered, congratulating themselves. Helena wiggled in my arms until I set her down. Then she performed a happy little dance around Joey, squealing joyfully all the while.

"Well, then!" I exclaimed, still smiling. "All that remains is for our battle to be finished, Yugi, and then that's that! I think a brief, half-hour break is in order, so you can relax from your most difficult duel with Joseph. All right?"

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "Thanks, Maximillion."

After the time was up, Yugi and I moved into position. Helena was disappointed that, once again, she wasn't allowed to stand next to me while I duelled, but Keith, who had been observing the other duels, managed to distract her. I gave him a grateful smile and mentally vowed to do something for him later.

"This is the final match between Mr Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Motou!" Croquet announced officiously. "The competitors will now shuffle each other's decks."

Two of the people working for me carried our decks across the field. Yugi gave my deck a quick shuffle, but I, trusting the boy, decided against performing the same service on his.

Once the decks were returned to their respective owners, Croquet announced, "And let the duel begin!"

Drawing my hand, I concentrated carefully. Yugi had proven himself to be quite the duellist, and I wasn't going to let myself become overconfident. While it was true I was almost unbeaten in Duel Monsters, the same could be said for Yugi.

At first, the duel seemed as though it was going to be disappointingly simple. I managed to pick up Toon World and place it on the field relatively early on. I had thought since my battle with Kaiba that it was rather unfair to use a card with almost no weaknesses, but I knew that no card was invincible. Yugi would just have to find its weak spot on his own.

Imagine my surprise when, after a tense first half of the duel, Yugi managed to pierce my defences and destroy Toon World. After that, the fight tottered between my advantage and his. We each put out our sneakiest, most complicated moves. As soon as I was able, I performed the necessary actions to summon Thousand-Eyes Restrict. I was feeling confident--no one had ever beaten me when I used that particular card. But then Yugi, in a stunningly creative move, used a combination of Kuriboh and Multiply yet again, as well as the Magician of Black Chaos, to destroy my Thousand-Eyes Restrict, as well as the remainder of my Life Points. I had lost by a margin of only one hundred Life Points.

I smiled and shrugged. "Ah well. Congratulations, Yugi! You're an excellent duellist, well worth the title of King of Games."

Yugi glowed. "Thank you, Maximillion!"

"Now, Croquet, if you'll hand Yugi the special surprise I made . . . ." I turned to Croquet expectantly.

"Sir, you have the surprise," Croquet corrected me.

"Don't be ridiculous--I gave it to you." I folded my arms.

"Uhh . . . I don't think so."

"Well, it looks like the excitement of the tournament knocked all thoughts of the prize out of my head! I won't be a moment!" I turned and speed-walked out of the room.

"Daddy!" Helena called. "I want to come!"

"I'll only be a few minutes, 'Lena," I assured her. "It wouldn't be worth the bother."

"All right." Helena's content voice was just barely audible as my long legs covered the distance to the northwest tower. It was my private study, and where I had concealed the check for three million dollars and the bonus I had planned on giving to Yugi.

Finally arriving, I quickly found the envelope and bonus and turned to head back down the numerous stairs. However, my way was blocked by a medium-sized figure. Its face was in the shadows, but it wore a large ring of gold around its neck.

I sucked in my breath, recognizing the necklace from the previous night. "You! You were in my room last night! And--and you're the one who caused such an adverse reaction with my Millennium Item! Show your face--who are you?"

"How perceptive of you, Pegasus." The person walked forward until I could see them.

"But you're the not-Bakura from the Shadow Realm!" I gasped. "You were banished! How are you able to be here?"

The person who was but was not Bakura gave me a twisted smirk. "I am the darkness, so I am never able to be swallowed by it. You have something I want, Pegasus." The Millennium Ring around his neck glimmered malevolently.

"Well, you're not getting it," I informed him defiantly. "You've left me with a sour taste ever since I met you. The past has shown me that anyone who actively collects Millennium Items is _never_ up to any good."

He favoured me with a condescending look. "My, my. We certainly have done our homework, haven't we? If you are so well-informed, I think you know what's coming next."

"A Shadow Game," I whispered.

"Of course, this won't be easy for you, Pegasus. After all, I've had thousands of years to perfect my technique. And you? Barely a fraction of a lifetime."

"You--you've lived for thousands of years? How is this possible?" I stared at him, shocked.

"Oh dear, obviously you're not as well informed as you led me to believe, Pegasus." He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Certain of the Millennium Items contain spirits within them. The Millennium Ring, for one. Or the Millennium Puzzle." His glance slanted sideways at me to check my reaction.

Since he was so looking forward to proving my ignorance, I kept my face blank, though inwardly, my thoughts were whirring. No wonder Yugi seemed to be so different--there must be another person inhabiting his body when he duels, I realized. And no wonder his memory seems to be so--scattered.

"Let's just do this!" I tried to sound brave, although I was sweating. The winner of a Shadow Game could claim _anything_ as a reward, even the loser's soul. There was no way out of this situation--I _had_ to be victorious.

"As you wish!" A ray of blue light shot from the eye engraved on the central part of the ring, and the dangling points lifted themselves away from the spirit's body.

I was taken unaware and was nearly beaten before the battle began, but recovered enough to send a beam of crimson brilliance to match and meet the spirit's power. At first, I was able to push forwards, and it seemed as though I would win. However, inexorably, I began to lose ground. Sweat trickled down my face as I poured all my energy into the duel. Yet I knew I was going to lose . . . .

Without warning, a wide ray of gold light joined me in my battle. I couldn't look away from the spirit to see my saviour. But, with the person's aid, the two of us managed to bear down on not-Bakura so that he lost, flying across the room to slam into the stone wall. He was instantly knocked out.

I turned my head, and to my surprise, discovered the older version of Yugi was the one who came to my aid.

"Thank you!" I declared fervently. "But how did you know to help me?"

"A warning from my puzzle told me I had better follow you, and so I did," the spirit of the puzzle explained in his deep voice. "It seems as though it was a good thing, too."

"That's for sure!" I exclaimed with feeling.

"What should we do with Bakura?" the young man queried.

I considered things carefully. By rights, as the victor of the match, I could claim Bakura's Millennium Ring. However, I wasn't sure I wanted what came with it—the evil spirit. What I _really_ wanted to do was rid the world of that monster. What if . . . .

"Um, whoever you are, I was wondering if you could help me once more," I requested, feeling foolish for not having a name to stick to him.

"My name is Yami, and so long as your demand is reasonable, then my answer is yes." Yami sounded amused.

"Thank you, Yami. During my travels in Egypt, and when I was learning how to use my Millennium Eye, I discovered a spell that would allow me to transfer souls to inanimate objects . . . ."

A wide smile lit Yami's face. "I see. And do you have any inanimate object in mind? Something that you wouldn't mind being, well, haunted?"

"Well, I've never been overly fond of that chair over there." I shared his mirth. "So, on the count of three?"

Yami nodded.

"Then--one, two, _three!_" Just as the spirit of the puzzle was recovering, our two spells hit it, and before he could throw up a defence, his soul was transferred to a rather ugly, heavy chair that was sitting in the corner.

"Excellent." I held out my hand and Yami shook it. "Congratulations on a job well done!"

"Thank you." Yami nodded gravely, although there was a sparkle in one of his deep violet eyes. "You did a fine job yourself."

"Yugi!" Téa's voice cried.

Our heads turned and we watched all of Yugi's friends, his grandfather, Mai, Keith, and Helena last of all spill into the room. As they entered, Bakura emitted a low moan, drawing their attention to him.

"Yugi, what didja _do_ ta him?" Joey asked, staring at the stirring Bakura.

"It's a long story . . . ." Yami smiled and began to tell the tale . . . .

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" I inquired wistfully.

"Yeah, I don't want you to go home!" Helena pouted.

Yugi smiled down at her--although not too far down. "Yes, I'm afraid so. We've all missed a lot of school, Grandpa needs to relieve Mum from running the Game Shop, and Joey wants to bring the prize money back home to his sister, Serenity, so she can have her operation as soon as possible."

It was a week after the tournament's most unexpected conclusion. Helena and I were standing on the wharf, seeing off Yugi and his friends in my yacht. Both Flower and I had known that the time would come when they had to leave, but we had been hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"If any of your teachers complain about you being absent for so long, just send them to me," I told them. "I'd be happy to straighten them out for you."

"All righ'!" Joey grinned. It seemed he had been worried about what was going to happen to him when he returned to school.

"That's the last of the bags," one of my security guards informed me. "Everything's packed."

"Thank you, Jen." I looked at my new friends solemnly. "Well, I supposed this is goodbye, then."

"Just for a while." Bakura smiled. The lump on his head that he had received via his inadvertent participation in the Shadow Game was healing quite nicely, and he bore no hard feelings. On the contrary, he was so cheerful at the loss of the spirit that had burdened him for so long that it was almost annoying.

"I'll miss you . . . ." Helena wiped her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding onto Weebo.

Téa crouched so that she could look Helena in the eyes. "We'll come back to visit. You'll see us again soon."

"You mean it?" Helena gave her an irresistible look.

"I do." Téa nodded seriously and gave Helena a hug. Then, standing, she announced, "Well, let's be off! We don't want to wear out our welcome, here!"

Joey sighed exaggeratedly. "_Yeah_, Téa!"

They boarded the boat. Then the yacht sailed away from the pier. Yugi and his friends stood out on the deck and waved. Helena and I returned the gesture as the mid-morning sun glittered off the so very blue ocean.

As I waved, I glanced down at the top of Helena's blond head. How blessed I was, I mused, to have such great new friends, and a perfect daughter. Though I missed Cecelia every day, having her daughter by my side was an incredible comfort.

"Come on, Flower! We're missing the first part of Funny Bunny!" I called out as I caught sight of my watch.

"Oh no! Daddy, let's go!" Helena took off running as fast as she could, and, laughing, I came behind her. Life could never be bad, so long as Helena and I were together.

~Fin.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: And that's it! But don't forget to read my special thanks to all those who reviewed consistently--you get an honourable mention.

Menardi: And my lazy author will reveal her plans for the future . . . for anyone who cares.

Vyctori: Menardi! *sighs*


	9. Not Part of Story Special Thanks and Fut...

Well, writing this fic and getting your reviews was a lot of fun! I only wish that "Alternate Reality" was longer, because this went by so very _fast!_

Special thanks to:

Emily10: I haven't checked out your fics yet, have I? Well, someday . . . . Your reviews were always so upbeat (if a little short ^_^); thank you very much for that! Good luck as an author!

Flaming Tigress Mage: ^_^ You're one of only two of my reviewers who watches Yu-Gi-Oh and plays Golden Sun (the other being Yoshimi)! Thank you very much for reviewing "Blaze" (even though I just about forced you to--sorry!). I noticed you said "great chapter" a lot--not that I'm complaining! ^_~ Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Shurimon: My questioning reviewer! It's really good that you considered all the possibilities of this small fic . . . it kept me thinking. Thanks a lot for reading!

Ssilence: I hope school is going a lot better for you . . . you always seemed to be irritated by it! It's been great receiving your reviews and hearing the latest news. St. Joan is the best, ne? ^_^

Yoshimi Takahashi: Ah yes, my late friend. ^_~ Always sending in reviews _JUST_ under the wire! You have a rare talent for that--but then again, so do I with your fics. Thank you once again, for humouring me and reviewing all the time. But then again, humour's your specialty, huh?

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks go to those who reviewed at least three times throughout the course of the fic, just so you'll know.

What am I going to be doing for the next little while?

Menardi: Sitting on your lazy bum and doing nothing is my guess.

Vyctori: ¬_¬ Well, that's where you're wrong, Menny. I'm going to be taking a temporary hiatus from the Yu-Gi-Oh section . . . I haven't been reading or reviewing many fics lately (as Kabuki may or may not have noticed--sorry!), so I'm going to leave it for a while to get my energy back. In the mean time, I'm going to be writing two complete Golden Sun fics in the same series as "Blaze." Afterwards, I'm going to return with a Humour/Romance sequel to my fic, "Trust" (which, for those of you who didn't get to read it yet, you can do so while waiting--hint hint). In the distant future, I'm toying with the idea of a sequel to this fic, set a good couple of decades in the future, from Helena's point of view, although I haven't any solid ideas for it yet. And that's it! Thank you very much to all who read . . . 

Menardi: . . . and especially those who reviewed.

Vyctori: Well, yes, but that wasn't polite, Menardi.

Menardi: Vyctori, if I was polite, I wouldn't be me.

Vyctori:  . . . Good point. Anyway, I'll see you all in a couple of months or so! Thanks again and good luck with both your reading and writing!


End file.
